Lunar Eclipse
by raven-ink
Summary: This story is about the obvious look at the pairing . Katara finds herself getting annoyed easily by Zuko. Why does she put up with it? And why is he doing it in the first place? I think we might know... please R&R. it helps me! ZukoXkatara
1. Chapter 1

I sat up in her makeshift bed. The Western Air Temple was indeed a fantastical wonder, as were the other Air Temples, but the stone rooms provided little heat during the cold night. I curled up, holding my knees to my chest, hoping that at least my own body warmth could raise my temperature.

The window revealed the breath taking view of the cliffs and steep canyon that lingered below the Temple.

The past events rolled in my memory. The failed invasion, Father's imprisonment (not to mention the others), Aang's tears…Zuko… Zuko! What was up with that? All of a sudden its like Aang and the others forgot the past. Did they not remember Zuko's attacks? Or his cruel ancestry? _Oh. Come on Katara! He said he had changed and he was sorry! It's unfair to put the blame of his ancestors on his shoulders! You are better than that. _But still, I could deny the obvious wrongs he had committed against us.

The moon was almost full. Of course, I didn't need to see it to know it. I could feel it in my bones. The more ripe the moon, the more powerful I became. The stars danced around the moon's luminous face, complimenting her beauty.

My mother's necklace lay beside my mat on the ground. The white surface glowed in the moonlight. I laid back down still fixed in a ball. I closed my eyes praying for a blessing of sleep. Just a whisper of rest would be appreciated. I tried to listen for the large fountain outside. Maybe the running water could soothe me to sleep. I could barely hear it. Unfortunately, Zuko got the room nearest to the fountain.

I fell into a light rest, the faint running water, lulling me to my dreams.

The sun rose high into the sky before I woke up. It's warm rays coming through the window and resting on my face. I shifted to my other side, half asleep.

The sounds of Zuko and Aang training brought me to my full wakefulness. I stood up, pulling on my clothes and put on my necklace. I made my bed, well not so much as made but smoothing the thin blanket over it and carefully rolling it up and resting against the wall in a corner. I do not know why I do this. Its not like the room would look messy with it still on the floor; it was too bare to be messy. I guess it's just a habit after so many years of mothering Sokka and cleaning up after him.

I walked out of the room into the hallway. After three days here, I already knew my way around the halls, rooms, stairways, and courtyards.

I walked down the stone steps to the main courtyard were the fountain was and the boys were training. Toph was sitting on the sidelines jeering them on.

"Morn'n, sleepy head!" Toph called.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Looks like you had a match with a Lion Turtle!" She laughed pointing to my hair.

I quickly walked to the fountain and peered at my reflection. Sure enough, my hair was a mess. I smoothed back some stray hairs that were popping straight up. But they weren't cooperating to I, frustrated, yanked my ribbon out and let my hair fall loose. I tried to comb my fingers through my long hair.

"There…" I triumphed over my conquered hair. I pulled it back into a half ponytail.

"NO! You have to feel it! Do you feel it in your chest?" Zuko yelled at Aang. "Follow me." Zuko proceeded to teach the basic fire-bender moves.

Aang followed with precision.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked walking over to Toph.

"Oh, they wen't somewhere…Sokka tried to tell me, but all I got was something about exploring, something, something, testing his boomerang, something, yadi-yadda, blah, blah, blah." She said sighing.

"Oh…"

Toph leaned back, brining her foot, which had healed mostly, up and began to pick at it.

"Come on Toph! Have a little courtesy." I pleaded.

"Hey, you don't like it, you don't have to watch." She said simply.

I started to get up but was stopped by Aang's voice.

"Hey Katara! We need a little help. Can you come here?" He called from a few yards away.

"Um…well—"

"I promise you won't get hurt…this time." He said that last part quietly. I did not think he meant me to hear that.

"I guess…" I hesitantly walked over to them.

Zuko stood stiff with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"What can I do for you?" I asked Aang.

"You can hold this shield up has a target for Aang." Zuko said even though my query was not directed at him.

I turned to look at Zuko, trying to hide the growing anger. He held out the metal shield more me to take. I held out my hand for Zuko to place it in my hand. He looked at me with an intense stare. His mouth pressed into a straight line and his jaw set in stone. Even though his lips did not move, his eyes screamed, '_Take the damn thing_!'

I kept my eyes on him, daring him to give in. He squinted his eyes. I smiled. His brows furrowed. It was dangerous. I was having way too much fun infuriating him.

"Um, guys?" Aang's innocent voice came from behind me.

Zuko thrust the shield into my hand, making a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Stand there." He demanded.

I walked over to the spot he was pointing to.

"Hold it out." He mumbled.

I did as he told me to.

"No, hold it like this." He instructed, holding an imaginary object out about waist high. Venom lingered in his voice.

"Like this?" I asked innocently, purposely holding a little too high.

"No. A little lower." He said glaring at me.

"Oh. Here?" I asked going too low.

"NO! Not like that!" He stormed over to me.

I admit, I was a little nervous. I did not mean to push him too far has to make him actually approach me. I watched him come closer.

"Like. This." He said under his breath as he reached out to me. I stiffened as his hand grasped my arm and adjusted it to his liking.

I didn't say or do anything. I was too afraid.

"Keep it there." He instructed letting go of my forearm. "Don't move."

He walked back to his original spot.

"Ready Aang?" He said agitated.

"Sure thing!" He said readying himself. He changed his stance to a less vulnerable one and began the formation of the fire-bending move.

I wasn't scared that Aang might burn me. I trusted him. In a split second, I felt heat and then an unsuspecting force hit the shield sending me reeling backwards. I fell back, hitting the ground with full force.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Toph shrieked with laughter.

Aang rushed over to me.

"Did I burn you? Did I get you?" He asked worriedly.

"No. I just didn't expect that powerful of a force to hit." I explained holding my head.

I looked up at Zuko. He was smirking, almost scoffing.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to." Aang offered.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." I assured him.

I got up, patting the dirt off my clothes. I grabbed the metal shield up and got back in place, facing Aang.

"Turn around." Zuko said, monotone.

"Why?"

"Because I need to show Aang a new move. Turn towards me." He said again.

I suspiciously turned about face.

"Ok. So now we are going to step it up a notch." He explained to Aang.

Zuko's face went serious and he bent his knees as he got into his starting stance. "Watch carefully."

Now I was scared. I couldn't trust Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't make a mistake." I warned Zuko reminding him of my earlier threat that if he makes a false move, he will be exiled from the team.

His expression didn't even change. He just starred passed me at Aang.

"Move your left foot in front of your right, into a wide stance," He began to instruct Aang, showing him how to move into the attack. "Twist your upper body towards your target, and—" He preformed some fancy spin thing that I had no idea how Aang could follow and from his open hands came a streamline of fire. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the blow. This time I wasn't going to fall over. A rush of that same heat hit and the next thing I knew, I was standing with my hands out where I had been holding the target out. I heard a loud clang and turned to see the shield more than a few yards away. It was still rolling on its side. Aang had an awed look on his face and then it changed to utter excitement.

"My turn!" He exclaimed immediately getting into a fighting stance. He waited.

"That was pretty impressive." Toph commented from the sidelines. She was on to picking her other foot.

Zuko was still fixed in his last stance. He brought his legs together and his arms to his sides, looking like a stone statue.

I turned, walking towards the fallen shield.

"Show off." I mumbled to myself.

"The boys are back!" Toph called.

I turned back around to see Appa carrying my brother and the others. He landed on the courtyard's stone surface.

"Sokka!" I yelled running to him and throwing my arms around him.

"Eh...Hey Katara…feeling the sister to brotherly love." He smiled putting his arm around me.

I was so glad to see him. I know it looked like I had missed him, but I hadn't. I was just glad to have an excuse not to practice with the other guys.

"Did you find anything interesting?" I asked my brother.

"We found a waterfall…but then again its not like those are rare…"

"Hey, welcome back!" Aang called. "Look what Zuko taught me!" He began to show off his newly learned moves.

"Cool." He said not really focusing on Aang. "Um, is lunch ready? My stomach won't shut up?"

I had totally forgot, I guess I woke up latter than I thought.

"Ya, now that you mention it…" Aang paused so we could hear his stomach growling.

"I wouldn't mind a food break." Zuko stated.

I nodded and then started to ready the cooking pot. I bended some water from the fountain and placed into pot. While I carried the pot over to a fire Aang had created with his newfound skill, the whole gang sat in a circle in the shade- except Zuko. He continued to practice his fire-bending forms.

Momo watched me make rice from a nearby stone piece that had been detached from the temple, probably when "Combustion Man" attacked.

"Hi, Momo." I said looking at the little guy. He tilted his head, letting his years flop to one side.

I smiled and began to serve scoops of the rice into the bowls.

"Lunch!" I informed. The group got up and started to walk over to me, ready to claim their bowls. Zuko hadn't heard. He was still in his own world.

"Zuko!" I called annoyed that I had to call to him.

He get going, his face fixed on an unkown object has he punched and twisted in the air.

"Uh…"I sighed, rolling my eyes. "ZUKO!"

He stopped mid kick and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lunch." I said pointing to the second to last rice bowl.

He looked at the bowl and then me and then eyed me suspiciously again.

_Why is he suspicious? Its not I like there's anything to suspicious about. I didn't poison the damn thing. _

As he walked towards me I could feel his eyes attached to me. I looked away. I felt so awkward standing there. _Wait, why am I standing here? I don't have to wait here for him to…_ As I raised my head to leave, Zuko was standing over me. He was still staring into my eyes. I felt my face turning pink. I had to break away from his stare. I bent down and picked up the bowl and gave it to him. He smirked and held out his hand for my to place it in. He was playing with me, just like I had toyed with him and that shield. I forcefully shoved it into his open balm. I became very frustrated with myself. He was totally just toying with me and I was letting him. I tried to force myself passed him, but he slid to the right, my body pressed into his. I step back, looking at the thing that blocked me. He looked down at me, his hair in his eyes, which were twinkling with mischief. His lips curled up at the ends in a crooked grin.

"Thanks," He said holding up the rice and taking a bite of it. He turned on his heels and walked away.

I slowly breathed out. My body was shaking. I felt the blood return to my head and my cheeks go back to normal. All of a sudden I felt like punching something. I don't know why. I just felt overwhelmed with a thousand confusing emotions that hit at once…the moment our bodies collided.

_Just stop thinking about it!_

I picked up the last rice bowl and took in a deep breath as if to cool down my emotions and my inner body. I walked over to the group in the shade. I sat in between the Duke and Sokka. I was glad to see that everyone was busy eating and that they were content with my food. I was even more relieved to see that Zuko hadn't joined the group. He was still isolating himself from the group. Unfortunately, Toph noticed too…

"Hey, why does Zuko sit over there every time?"

"He probably doesn't feel comfortable with us, like he doesn't belong." Aang said sympathetically.

I wanted to scream, 'There's a reason for that!' But people would just say I was being too harsh on him. I kept to myself, eating my share of rice quietly; my head bent over my bowl.

"Maybe we should invite him over here." The Duke suggested. Everyone looked at each other than at Aang. He looked up from his bowl at their starring faces.

_No, no! Don't do it Aang. _I couldn't take anymore of my awkward feeling that seemed to suppress me whenever he happened to be around.

"Sure, why not." Aand said smiling. "Hey, Zuko," He yelled. "You wanna come join us?"

From a distance we could see Zuko's face turn our way. He stood up and slowly made his way to us, as if he was ashamed that he had to be asked.

We returned to eating the last of our lunch as Zuko sat across from me. I found my empty bowl rather interesting. I stared into it trying to hide my face.

Everything was quiet except for the last of the bowls being emptied.

"So…um…Zuko, how is…um, err…your room?" Aang stuttered trying to fill the silence.

"It's fine." He said quickly.

The silence returned.

"I guess I'm going to clean up now." I hurriedly got up. Plan Escape this Situation was set in motion.

I brought the pot over and began to bend more water into it. I went back to the group, which had started a murmur of talking, and began to collect the bowls. One by one, the gang handed me their bowls. When I turned away, I hit something, almost causing me to drop the bowls that were clutched to my chest.

Zuko was in front of me. With his bowl held out on his palm.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed so the others couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked. He truly sounded confused.

"Stop getting in my way." I explained.

I could see his jaw clench, trying to hold back a smirk. It worked because his mouth was a perfect line.

When he didn't say anything, I just snatched the small bowl and I pushed passed him.

I let the bowls fall into the water filled pot and began to move my hands in a circular motion, making the water follow my gestures. The bowls made clinging noises as they hit each other in the whirlpool of water. I watched as the water became dirtier. Then I used some more water to put out the fire that had been used to boil the rice.

_He's being such a jerk! I keep letting him get to me and he likes it. He will keep it up unless I ignore him! _

That evening, after dinner (Which was a repeat of lunch, except Zuko didn't have to be asked to sit with us and I also made sure to grab his bowl before he could do anything funny.) I on the edge of the temple, letting my legs hang over the cliff. I looked over the canyon.

Toph was sitting in the fountain, cooling the burns and Aang was telling stories of the air nomads to the boys around a fire.

I lay back, my feet still dangling. The sky was clear except a wisp of cloud over the moon.

A shadow ascended over me. I strained to see who it was.

"Oh. Hey, Sokka."

"Hey." He said sitting next to me. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up.

"Well, you just seem…different, like something is bugging you."

"Oh...err…it's just that…" I ran through possible excuses. "I'm worried about Aang. What if he can't learn fire-bending in time?"

"He will don't worry." He said. I was glad he bought it.

"But I'm not buying it. What is really bugging you?"

_Damn! Or not…_


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Sokka. He was starring out into the abyss of the cliffs. I sighed. _How do I get out of this?_

"Well? I'm not letting you go before you tell me." He said shifting his weight.

"There's nothing to tell, Sokka. I'm just tired. It's hard to sleep when it's so cold." _That's the best you can do, Katara?_

"Well you just come talk to me when you're ready to tell the truth." Sokka said getting up and throwing his hands behind his head and walking back to the others.

I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. The air was getting cooler and why was a sitting over here when there was a nice warm fire over there? My logic overthrew me and I got up to join the others.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang waved his hand in the air.

I smiled at him and sat down in the circle. The fire felt good as its warmth hit my face. I put m hands out to warm them.

Aang continued with his story. I looked up at the faces that were hypnotized to Aang's words. Toph was half asleep with Momo on her head. In my peripheral vision I could see Zuko looking at me. I immediately turned red and lowered my head in embarrassment. It didn't help. Just because I couldn't see him didn't mean I couldn't feel his eyes burning through me. I tried to focus on something else. I began to fiddle with a pebble on the ground. Out of nowhere it flew up and hit me in the face. Yeah, that's right. The pebble flew up and hit me directly in the face. I looked up to see if anyone witnessed that. Toph was awake and clutching her stomach as she quivered with laughter. And then I realized that not only had Toph just used her bending to hit me with that stupid pebble, but everyone had seen and where now staring at me. Then, as if someone had screamed 'NOW' they all busted out laughing. Even Zuko was chuckling. I snapped my head around to stare at Toph. But instead of getting angry and yelling at her, I just smiled and inconspicuously bended some water over to me. I played around with it showing her that I too had a weapon. She stopped laughing.

"Don't even think about—" Before she could finish, I let it flow from my hands and splash right into Toph face. She gasped as the cold water hit. Everyone started rolling on the ground laughing.

That night, after we put the fire out and everyone calmed down, we departed into our rooms in the temple. It was another cold night, which meant that it was going to be another rough night.

I got ready for bed, pulling off my outer garments and mother's necklace. I unrolled my bed and placed it as far away from the window as possible so I could at least attempt to escape the draft. I pulled the blanket on top off me, trying to imagine that it was the heavy quilt I used at home in the Water Tribe.

I lay on my back, looking up into the deep darkness that surrounded me. I recalled my cliché childhood fear of darkness. Being so far south, brought much darkness. I never told Sokka or anyone for that matter. I never wanted anyone to know that I had such an adolescent fear…I know that seems ironic since I was an adolescent when this fear beheld me. Anyway, I had to grow up with that flaw in my bravery and it actually wasn't until a few years ago that I overcame it. I don't know what happened, but one night I just sat in the dark and I wasn't scared.

Though this darkness was not a black darkness, it was more like a blue darkness…more calm. I shifted to my side and looked out the window. The moon was one phase away from being full and it seemed so close.

The room felt different this night. Almost like it was in a dream, or I had seen it in a dream. It felt familiar but in an off way. I turned back around and resumed looking at the ceiling. I followed the cracks that were visible in the moon's light. They told ages of history and secrets that only the temple's walls had witnessed.

As I became increasingly obsessed with looking at the ceiling, I thought I saw a shadow dash into the moonlight and then disappeared. I snapped my head towards the window. Nothing was there but the moon. I heard a noise that's sounded like footsteps on stone. My heart sped up and I could feel my palms dampen.

_Oh come on Katara. You are just psyching yourself out. It's just a harmless animal…or something…_ Despite my words of comfort, my mind still jumped to irrational thoughts of what if it's Azula, Or 'Combustion Man'? Or some new murderous predator.

In an instant I was at the window leaning out searching the blanket of night for anything suspicious.

"Maybe I should get Aang…" I though aloud. _No. I shouldn't wake him up. He needs his sleep for training. I'm just over reacting._

I turned and stepped back into the now comforting darkness away from the window. I walked back to my bed, but before I could even sit down, I heard the sound again. I ran to the window, breathing heavy.

"That's it. There's something out there…I know it." I snatched my clothes and ran out the door. I threw on my garments on has I jogged down the hall. I came to the main lobby of the temple. The two grand stone stair cases ascended to the upper levels and massive double doors marked the entry and exit. My bare feet hit the cold floor with surprising loudness. I tried to walk on the balls of my feet to dilute the disturbance. I finally made it to the courtyard. Then, the panic set in. What if I did fine this someone or something? I was all alone. Could I take on this being?

For the sake of the others safety I pushed the frightening thoughts out of m head and pushed forward. I ran to the fountain, ducking low and using it as my cover. I looked up at the temple's wall. There was a window; Zuko's room. I shook m head, refocusing on my mission.

I looked around. I took in my surroundings. Everything looked so different t this time of night. I stood up slowly and ran across the courtyard and dashed for the side of the Temple. I pressed up against the great wall, my palms touching the rocky surface. I reached the end of the side wall.

Footsteps! I stopped. They were loud, like they were just behind the corner of the wall. I couldn't feel anything my heart against my ribs, everything else was numb. I heard a branch snap. Yep, it was defiantly just around the corner. As much as I wanted to ran the hell away, I was too far in now and I would never forgive myself if this thing attacked my friends when I could have stopped it…well, it can attack Zuko…I'm okay with that.

_Come out on 3. _I started to count in my head,_ Ready…set…1…2…3! _I didn't even have to tell my body, it just leapt out of my hiding place and thrust itself around the corner.

It all happened so fast. I saw nothing but a dark figure and the next thing I knew, they had me pinned against them. Their arm was around me, holding my hands across my chest and the other arm was around my waist holding me against them. I didn't even think to scream I was so mortified!

"Who are you?" A deep voice said tightening their grip.

_Who am I? Wha— why would the attacker ask me this? Shouldn't you know who you're attacking?_

Apparently I didn't answer fast enough because the next thing I knew I was thrown against the hard wall and pinned with my hands above my head and the same pressure being applied to my body to keep me there.

I gasped at the sharp pain in my back. At looked at the figure. The outlined seemed so familiar…

"Who are you? Answer me!" In this fit of rage, my attacker held out his hand and from it an orb of fire erupted, hovering over the palm. From the light of the flames I got a good look at him.

"Zuko!" I almost screamed. I would have screamed until my lungs exploded if it weren't for the mere fact that my voice hadn't fully restored from fright.

"Ka-Katara?" He said softening his grip but not letting go.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I-I ..." By the sound of his voice he seemed genuinely surprised.

I suddenly became very aware that he was still holding me. I could feel his warm hands on my wrists and his whole body was still pressing against mine. I could even feel his warm breath in the cold night air. His golden eyes staring at me, obscured by his bangs. My whole face burned. I was so glad it was night and I hoped that he couldn't see my red face.

"Let go." I said rather quietly. There was no threat in my tone.

He released my hands and I let them fall down. It took a little longer, but he finally moved back as well. I could see in his eyes, that he did not mean any harm towards me.

"Um…why were you out here?" I asked still softly, trying to forget how awkward that was.

"Well, I…um…thought I heard something so I investigated." He explained. His voice was returning to its original tone, not the soft, confused one he was speaking in before.

When I heard this my heart jumped. Half because that frightened me that he wasn't the thing prowling the perimeter of the temple, and half because I was excited that he heard it too and I wasn't crazy.

"You heard it too?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He said turning around to look behind him.

A chill rippled through me then.

"Maybe it was our imagination." I said, doubting my own words.

Zuko turned back to me. He looked at with serious eyes. He made one swift nod and then headed back to the courtyard. I stood there for a moment and then followed him, keeping m distance.

When we got to the main room, we just looked at each other and he said "Night." I gave a slight smile and walked on to my room. I didn't look back.

When I reached my room, I sat on my bed. I went over the past events that were still fresh in my mind's eye.

It bugged me that I didn't do more about him attacking me, I should have been more angry. But what really got my pulse pumping was the way I felt when he had touched me. It made me shiver a little. I tried to forget his touch and the way I felt and how I should have felt angry with him for being so close to me. But the damned truth was that I didn't want to even consider liking him, and here I was…considering that maybe… No. NO! I don't like him, I HATE Zuko! He's an arrogant liar, a betrayer …a wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was warm and I was the first one up. Probably because I couldn't get any sleep last night. I didn't even want to think about it then. I busied myself with making breakfast. I decided to serve something besides rice, so I went hunting for berries. I took Appa up onto ground level and found a few berry bushes. I was a little nervous because I wasn't sure if someone was out there or if it really was my imagination. I collected a basket full of various fruits and then returned to the Air Temple. I fed Appa and gave Momo some of the berries I had collected.

By then, almost everyone was up except Toph and Zuko. It wasn't unusual for Toph to sleep in because she liked to sleep, but Zuko was always up. He was just a morning person. How do I know this if I don't care about him? I…don't…know.

I could tell that everyone was happy to see something else in their bowls. They were are silent as the ate, quieted by their hungry stomachs.

"Where's Zuko? We were supposed to start training by now." Aang complained.

"I don't know, but here comes Toph." Haru said as Toph made her way to us still half asleep. She yawned and plopped down next to Aang. I handed her bowl of berries and she hate without a word.

I began to clean up. I gathered everyone's bowl that was done and dropped it into the pot and then filled it with water.

" What about you, Katara? Don't you want any breakfast?" Aang asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry." I smiled, trying to reassure him.

"But you'll get hungry."

"I'll have a big lunch." I said, taking the water out of the pot and laying the bowls out in the sun to dry.

"Hey, Zuko! Ready to start training?" I heard Aang call out.

I whipped around to see Zuko looking pretty normal and walking towards the group. He didn't even look at me. Not that I cared.

"Yeah…" He said in monotone.

I picked up the last bowl of the small fruit and held it out to Zuko. He reached out and gently took the bowl and turned away, scooping the berries into his mouth.

"You can say thank you!" I shouted after him. _What? Why did you just say that?_

I can't believe I just said that. I made breakfast for the GROUP not just him and I didn't care that no one else said Thank you. But when he doesn't say it, I get all offended…

Still chewing, he turned around. He looked at me for the first time that morning and with the slightest movement of his lips, he said, "Thanks." And turned back around and finished the walk to where he and Aang trained.

I just stood there like an idiot. _What the heck is up with me?_

I decided to just give up with the scene and just go back instead. I headed into the temple. I stood by the grand staircase and thought about where I could seek refuge.

"Not my room, not the echo chambers…the library might be nice." So it was settled. I head up the stairs and took a right. I remember discovering the gigantic library on the second day in this place. I entered the library and began to browse. The ceiling was five times as tall as the ceiling in my room and it was filled to the brim with books. Mazes of bookshelves stood tall, reaching the ceiling. It almost like the library that was buried under the sand that we came across a while ago, except not quite as big.

I ran my hand across the spine of the books as I passed them. They were soft and warn with age. Most of them had a fine blanket of dust and I had to wipe my finger tips off because they were getting caked in dust.

I rounded a corner and found another set of mazes of bookshelves. It was amazing. When I had come in here before, for the first time, I didn't take time to really look at its wonder. I turned and saw a staircase leading to a loft. I ascended them and began to search up there for nothing in particular.

I stopped and though I heard a door open, but decided against it, judging that it was only my imagination. I pulled out a book titled, Scrolls of the Air Nomads. Though, in fact, it was not a scroll of any sot. It was a normal book. I put it back. I walked on further and walked around another book shelf.

To my surprise, I collided into someone.

"Didn't I tell you to stop getting in my way?" I said annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko said not moving. He looked down at me with no laughter in his eyes.

"Um…sure…" I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"About last night, "He began. I froze.

"Well, I haven't told the others that I— we heard something. Do you think we should bring it up?" He asked.

I sighed relieved that he wasn't talking about what I thought he was going to talk about.

"Um, well. It wasn't anything so I don't think we need to. I mean we didn't find anyone…" I said looking up at him. He moved so that his back was resting on the bookshelf and his arms were folded over his chest.

"Well, we didn't exactly look."

"True…But don't you think that whoever— or whatever— it was would have shown themselves by now?" I queried.

He nodded his head as if to agree. We stood in silence for a while. I didn't know what else to do so I started to head back for the stairs.

"Wait." Zuko said suddenly. He sounded desperate.

I stopped, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't look at him. _Oh god, what now?_

"You dropped this." He said walking up behind me. I slowly turned. I was taken aback by how close Zuko was. _Not again!_ I didn't want to be too obvious, so I didn't take a step back. I looked down at his hand, in it was my necklace. I immediately touched my neck as if him holding it wasn't enough proof that it was missing.

I shyly reached out to receive the necklace. As I grasped it, our hands touched and I swore he closed his hand on mine for a split second. It was big warm like the night before. I quickly walked away with the necklace clutched in my grasp.

"Hey!" He yelled.

I turned. He was smirking mischievously.

"You can say thank you." He said attempting to cover up his playful tone of voice.

"Thanks…" I said so quietly I barely heard me. Then I walked out of there so quickly that I didn't even remember walking through the mazes of bookshelves and the door and walking into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

The heat of mid-day did not touch me as I was concealed under the shade of the window

The heat of mid-day did not touch me as I was concealed under the shade of the window. I sat with my arms resting on my knees. My back was casually slung forward.

My heart was racing. Zuko face was plastered in my mind and that freaked me out. I mean a month or so ago, I wanted him dead…_he_ wanted _us_ dead for god's sake and now I think I was falling for him. _Well, it's not like he's making it easy to hate him! I mean come on! Can't he just leave me alone?_

I almost wanted to laugh…or cry…I couldn't tell. The Irony in my feeling toward him was so humorous, but the situation was confusing me until I was so frustrated I wanted to cry. I played with my necklace, rubbing the surface with my thumb and then playing with the ribbon it was hanging from. I don't know how it fell off. I wanted to put it back on, but I was afraid it would fall off again, and I really didn't want to lose it.

I listened for any of the others outside. I could only hear a slow breeze rustle some loose object. I was hoping they had come back from taking Appa for a ride; I heard Toph suggesting it to Aang outside the window. And that would be why I have subjected myself to this room. It was only me and Zuko in the Air Temple. I felt like an idiot for giving up like this, but what was I supposed to do?

I wished that he had never come…I felt so overwhelmed with the situation. I wasn't supposed to like him, he wasn't supposed to join our team, and he isn't supposed to be Aang fire-bending teacher! The world has gone mad! Or was it that I had gone mad? Aang did say that he felt like Zuko was meant to be his teacher…and that measn that he was, after all supposed to join the team…But no matter how much I pondered it, the thought of us…did not seem right.

"Ugh!" I groaned throwing my head into my hands, forgetting about the necklace. It slipped out of my hand and hit the floor. I looked at it through my fingers. Memories of my other life, my other world in the Water Tribe, played in my head. Life's purpose there was so much clearer. Now, I didn't know which damn path to take.

_So, Katara. Are you just going to stay in here all day?_

"Yeah, maybe my entire life," I answered myself.

"Your entire life, what?"

I shot my head up. Zuko was standing in the doorway, leaning with his shoulder on the door frame.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

"Seriously. You should know more than anybody that you shouldn't invade people's person space. This," I said referring to my room. "Is my personal space."

"How would you know?" He said, even though he defiantly knew she was right.

"From the moment I met you, you always gave off a sense that you were one of those people who like working, being, living alone…" I said standing up. I didn't like how small I felt with him standing over me, even though my standing up didn't make a real difference. He was still taller and had to look down to me.

"Well, not completely alone." He said standing completely still, like he was a stone statue. His face bore no emotion, but his eyes…his golden eyes revealed a lifetime of feeling.

I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. He kept looking at me, totally nonchalant. I didn't get how he didn't feel awkward…

"Um, well, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer, but I had to fill the deafning silence.

"What?"

"Why are you here? Did you need to say something to me?" I clarified myself.

"Oh, um, since you asked…" He started, casually walking into the room and walking towards me. He stooped a few feet away, to my liking. I was glad that this time it wasn't the usual two centimeters difference between us. "I just need to know if you're comfortable with me here…on the team."

I stopped breathing for a second. _What provoked this question?_

"You've been kind of detached lately—" He cut himself off.

I still was too dumbfounded to answer. This did not seem like Zuko at all…to even consider another being's feelings.

"Do you?" He said, a little more emotion in his voice. I just couldn't detect which one.

That was it. This was too wrong and too weird. I looked away, my fists clenching and unclenching. My head started to hurt and my stomach churned and knotted itself into a mess. I felt Zuko tense all of a sudden. I saw his hands flex and release.

"You know, it would be nice to get an answer." He said sounding rather irritated.

I kept my eyes low, not looking at him. What was I going to say?

"Why aren't you answering me?" He yelled. I was startled by his outburst. By the time I looked up, he was storming out of the room.

"No! Okay? NO! I'm not comfortable with you!" I yelled back at him.

He stopped halfway out the door. He slowly turned around, glaring at me.

"You just waltz into our lives… _my_ life, and you expect me to just except you? After all you've done?" I was still yelling. He pushed me too far. He had no rite to yell at me in the first place!

"You know what?" He growled, reproaching me, this time stepping well over the two foot distance. I wanted nothing more than to back away from him, but my pride got the best of me and I stood my ground.

"I have been trying to be nice to you. I have been trying to fit in. Why don't you believe that I'm good now?!" His anger grew and I could tell he was well on his way to an even bigger outburst. This only made me angrier and more offensive.

"The bad out rules the good." I said in an even voice that dripped with venom.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you? Do you know how long I waited outside your room gathering up courage to talk to you? Do even know how hard this is for me?" He asked raising his voice even higher.

I didn't know that he had been standing out there…what does he want me to do about it?

"How what's hard for you?" I screamed. That was so frustrated that he was acting like I knew what he was talking about.

"Being around you!" He sighed in frustration and tried again, in a calmer, but still tense tone. "Whenever I see you, it's like I'm not me…" He squeezed his eyes shut and pinch the bridge of his nose like he was trying to focus.

It was no exaggeration when I say, my heart, face hue, pulse, and breath all intensified at the same time.

"What are you saying?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice even.

Zuko took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm saying that—" He stopped, looking away, like he couldn't go on.

I was getting really heated now. He was being so inconsiderate. why couldn't he JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?

"What? That you like me? That you have feelings for me? How the hell do you think that I would believe you after our history? You remember right? How you used to want me dead?" I yelled back at him. His head turned and he stared into me. His eyes were directly starring into mine. He looked hurt.

"You're right. I don't even know why I'm attracted to you. You're unforgiving, heartless, cold, and you're merciless."

That stung. I had to let the words sink in for a while before I could respond.

"Unforgiving? Or realistic?" I retorted.

He just stared at me, breathing heavy from anger. It wasn't until then I realized that I was fighting back tears. Why was I crying? There's nothing to cry over! Well, I was crying yet…

Zuko placed an arm over my shoulder, leaning his hand on the wall. I felt a little uncomfortable about the position so I pressed my back up against the wall, trying to distance myself.

"No, Katara. I didn't want to say I like you…" His body was still tense and his eyes did not soften. "I love you, and I can't for the life of me figure at why." At the last part he pounded his hand on the wall, making me jump. "Believe me! If I could control my heart, I would have not let this happen. I know that I am too wrong for you and I don't expect you to except me. I just had to tell you before it killed me…" His jaw was set I stone and his lips were closed all the way, forcing him to breathe through his nose. His gold eyes still pierced mine.

"You what? You lov—" Before I could finish, Zuko thrust himself into me and closed the distance between our faces. His lips were rough on mine and at his touch I tensed, unmoving. I was like a board. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. It was happening so fast and it was too much to take in.

I could tell that he felt this because he pressed me up against the wall and placed his hand on my waist, holding me there so I couldn't pull away. The hand that was once on the wall above me was now moved to my lower back, his thumb rubbing the small of the back.

As his lips moved on mine, my doubt and fear vanished and before I knew what I was doing, I instinctively tilted my head back and allowed my body to fall into his. I parted my lips ever so slightly and his tongue licked the rim of them. A warm shiver slipped down my back. Our lips moved as one as our heads gently bobbed up and down. I didn't even realize that my hands were placed on his chest. His aggressiveness wasn't violent. It was somewhat gentle. He forced my mouth open wider with his tongue. I didn't resist. His hands were gentle but his body was still pinning me against the wall. I could hardly breathe. With my hand still on his chest I grasped his clothing, trying to hold onto my last little bit of air in my lungs.

Zuko pulled his face away. As if my lips had a mind of its own, they tried to follow his, yearning for more.

We were both breathing hard, he still holding me, and I still falling into him…


	6. Chapter 6

As I realized what just happened and what I had done, a wave of guilt drenched me and suddenly, the fear came back. I had given into lust, to myself. _What the hell have you done, Katrara?_ My mind was screaming and adding to the increasing weight on my shoulders. I had just let myself— I had let Zuko— get to close. It's like I said before, it was wrong for us to be together, and everything said so; society, my friends, the past…

We were still in the same position when we heard Aang call out from outside,

"We're back!"

Zuko looked at me with questioning eyes. 'Should I stay?' They seemed to ask.

"Go." I whispered trying to make it sound more like a decision than a command. He slowly turned and then left the room, leaving me stunned and alone.

As soon he was out the door, I collapsed on the floor, in a heap. I held back tears. I brought my hand to my face and started to wipe my mouth, but half of me didn't want the lingering taste of his lips to go. I wanted the feeling of his body and hands on me to stay. But that was just it! I let him get to me and now I yearned for his taste, touch…I yearned for him.

I had betrayed my friends and myself. What was going to happen? Zuko and me were just going to 'hang out' with each other and no one would get suspicious? They would never let it go if they found out! There are no such things as happy ending, and this was no exception. Something was bound to go wrong.

Sitting there, I though about it. Remembering, his soft aggressiveness, like he was caring yet passionate…like he really meant what was he was doing; and his tongue licking my lips and how I was just in a trance at his touch. I just gave in, just falling for him. Was it really a trance that I was under? Maybe he cast a spell on me? Or was it just that deep inside me, I knew that this, was in fact, right where I was supposed to be?

But even if it was right, how could we be together? It wasn't realistic. It would make both of us vulnerable. Anyone could just play us off each other. It would put both of us in harm's merciless way. Yet still, was I supposed to just go through life without love? What life would that be? _But do I really LOVE Zuko?_ When we were intertwined with each other, both pushing and pulling each other closer, I did feel something. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't like I just kissed back because I felt obligated. I truly meant it when I kissed him. Was that love or lust?

"Oh god! What the heck do I do?" I moaned leaning my head against the wall.

I heard voices outside talk about the trip. I turned toward the window and raised myself onto my knees and peered out. I could see the whole gang there, talking and playing. Aand was talking to Zuko and Toph. Sokka was sharpening his boomerang and Haru and the others were off to the left playing some sort of game.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked Zuko sheepishly.

I ducked down so they couldn't see me.

"She's in her room, sleeping." Zuko said trying to cover for me.

But I knew that if they believed him, they would think something was wrong with me because I never sleep during they day. I jumped up and waved to them from the window.

"No. I'm up now!" I said sounding cheerful.

"Come on out and look what we found!" Toph called.

I nodded and then headed out, my head hung low. But as soon as I stepped out of the shadows and entered the courtyard, I brought my head up and plastered a smile on my face.

"What'd you find?" I asked walking towards Toph and Aang. Zuko wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"This." Aang held out his hand, in it was a small metal charm. On it was imprinted some sort of symbol.

"A charm?" I asked. It was defiantly pretty.

"No, not just a charm. Look." Aang said picking up something that I had failed to notice before. A chain. He pulled it up and it became apparent that the metal charm was actually a necklace. I looked at it swaying back and forth. The chain was odd. Not a normal link that I was used to. It was thick and woven a different way.

"Where'd you find it again?" I asked holding the shell in place so I could look at it.

"The waterfall." Toph said, repeating what Aang had said earlier.

"We asked Zuko if he knew what the symbol was, he said it looked like a family crest." Aang said excitedly.

"Cool." I mused.

"Well, the sun going down to rest. Is dinner cooking?" Sokka asked squinting into the lowering sun.

"Sure, Sokka." I decided to just make rice because it was easy. I went into the small room that was accessible through a trap door in the ground. It was our storage room. We had two and a half sacks left. That seemed enough. I grabbed the pot and poured some rice grains into it. Then I progressed my making dinner, boiling the water, collecting the bowls that were now dry, and cooking the rice.

"Dinner, everyone." I announced. The group came in from the various activities, except Zuko. I handed out the bowls filled with rice.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He went off that way a while ago." The Duke offered pointing in a direction. I followed it, leading me towards the back of the temple. There, I found Zuko leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. This seemed to be a favored position of his.

"Zuko?" I made myself known.

He looked at me, like I waked him from a daze.

"Dinner is ready." I told him.

He placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

"I think I recognize that family crest." He said ignoring my announcement. "It may be Fire Nation." He said looking up. "I'm thinking that that may have belonged to that person we heard the other night."

"We don't know if we even heard anything, Zuko. Stop worrying about it." I said trying to comfort him. My words did nothing to console him. He didn't look any more relaxed.

I turned and walked away, concluding that I could not help. A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Zuko pulled me into him. I panicked. I could get into the same situation I was in just hours ago. I began to gently push myself away, but he was strong and he didn't even budge.

"Zuko." I pleaded trying to get myself free from his grasp.

"Why?" He asked holding me to him still.

"I just want things to go back they that they were." I confessed. I didn't really want to hurt his feelings, but someone had to be logical and it was obviously not him.

"You mean, when we hated each other?" He asked. His voice unexpectedly held no surprise. Almost like he knew I felt this way.

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know!" I complained looking away. "Listen, I just can't let myself do this." I yanked my hand away from his grasp and I shamefully left him alone.

I heard him growl and then punch the wall in frustration. I stopped and listened, hiding behind the corner.

"Why can't she just make up her damn mind?"

He was dead on. What he said was completely right. The entire time I had been having this controversial fights and opinions in my head. My heart said that I liked him, but my mind screamed for me to turn away. It was a battle of the heart and mind. I had led him on with a kiss and now I was pushing him away? How cruel was I?

"I can't deal with this right now." I whispered to myself and turned back and headed back to the group who were already mostly done with dinner.

That night, all I wanted was to go to sleep and let my dreams and the night wash away the present. I wanted to forget everything. Unfortunately, usually what people want and what they get are two very different things.

In the morning I woke up just after the sun showed his face and the moon concealed hers. I decide that I had to get away from that place so I decided to go find that waterfall Sokka had found the second day. I took Appa and off we went. The waterfall wasn't hard to find since it was so close. Waterfall wasn't too big, but it was a pretty good size. But it emptied into a pool.

Appa was content eating the grass and drinking from the pool. I sat with my feet n the water, thinking about my childhood. They were such good memories. I felt so fortunate.

It wasn't long before the crystal clear water enticed me for a swim so I stripped into my undergarments and dove in where there were no rocks. The water was so refreshing and it seemed to wash away my worries. The bottom was sandy and the waterfall provided a relaxing soundtrack. I floated on my back for a long time just looking up at the clouds and listening to nature's music.

I was utterly relaxed until I thought I felt something touch my leg. I though it just a fish, but then it wrapped around my ankle and freaked out. I immediately stood up and then it tugged me under the cool water. I couldn't scream in time. Under water, everything was a thousand times more confusing. I felt something hard pulling me through the water and then it lifted me up out of the water. I gasped as I broke the surface taking in a much-needed gulp of air. My eyes shot open. And there was the one person I truly did NOT want to see. I immediately felt depression overwhelm me as I looked into Zuko's face.

"Wha— How'd you— Never mind." I scowled, imagining him following me here somehow and then waiting for the perfect time, when I was completely zoned out, so he could ambush me. And to make matters more horrifying, he too had stripped to his undergarment. He wore no shirt, revealing his well-fit body and chest and wore his pants but no shoes. His hair was messy and wet. Oh crap, my teenage hormones were going crazy. I had to look away. _Lust, this is so lust._

"We need to talk." He said.

"So _that's_ why you drowned me." I said sarcastically.

"Well, no. I don't know why I did that…" He said sounding sheepish.

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself through the water past him. He turned and watched me head back to land.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." I answered, not looking back at him.

"But we need to talk." He argued.

I reached the shore and climbed out. I didn't know how to react. We did need to talk. But if I could avoid it, I would. I could hear Zuko come after me, his body sloshing around in the water. I turned around; he was climbing out, dripping wet. Again, I had to look away.

I strained the water from my hair. Zuko's shadow befell me and I knew he was right behind me. I couldn't turn around.

"Please…" He begged. "Just give me a chance."

I sighed. I did want to talk to him, but then I knew that I would just put myself up for falling for him more, and like he said before, I had to make up my mind. And my mind was made up.

"Zuko," I began. I turned around, forgetting that he was half naked and I almost turned back around. "You said that you wanted me to make my mind up, and I have. I'm sorry." I took a step away and turned my back to him, taking another step. Just when I thought he was done, he grasped my forearm, stopping me in my tracks. Instead of pulling me to him, he closed the distance himself. I leaned back trying to get away, but he still gripped my arm rather hard.

"I only said that because I was frustrated. You lead me one way and then I find myself looking like a fool. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to leave me alone." I said coldly.

"I can't do that! I've tried even though you push me away. I can't help it but I need you. Katara, listen to me. I love you." He said angrily. I was speechless. I just looked at him with my mouth half opened trying to find the words to say. I wanted him to stop gripping me so hard because I think it was bruising.

"Let go, please." I said quietly looking at the ground.

"I will not let go of you."

For some reason I think he didn't mean it physically; like he meant it as a figure of speech. "Nothing bad will happen if you just give in to your true feelings. I know you like me, I just know it! I promise nothing bad will happen." He tried to convince me, sternly.

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

He just starred at me with knowing eyes. He believed what he was saying.

I sighed with frustration and tore myself out of his grip and started to leave.

"So that's it? You're not even going to give me one, last chance?" He said with hurt and defeat. "How can you just walk away?"

I faced him with tears in my eyes.

"I do! Okay? I do like you, maybe even love you, but it's _wrong_ Zuko!" I felt a tear of realization roll down my cheek, which I quickly wiped it away. " I have to go."

I twist around towards where Appa was waiting. As soon as I heard heavy footsteps began pursuit behind me, I got ready to run. I knew he was following me, but I had to escape.

I wasn't fast enough. A body slammed into me, wrapping it's arms around me and bringing down with it. We hit the ground, Zuko taking most of the impact. I could not believe he just tackled me. As soon as we stopped sliding on the dirt, he rolled over so he was on top and I was pinned beneath him.

"Get off or I'll hurt you!" I threatened even though I didn't really want to, but if I had to, I would.

He grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head so I couldn't water-bend.

"I'm not letting you just walk away! You just that you might like me, maybe even love, and that's more than enough. You admitted it so why are you running away?" He yelled, looking down at me.

I couldn't answer was trying to fight the tears that threatened to betray me. I just closed my eyes and tried to calm down. But my heart was racing and my pulse was high, I couldn't stop breathing hard. I squeezed my eyes shut as one last attempt, but that didn't stop the tears from escaping.

"Get of me!" I cried.

"No. You just gave me reason to keep fighting for you. I won't give up." He assured me.

I squirmed trying to wiggle free, but his weight and gravity get me pinned and I wasn't going anywhere. I tried to free my hands but I wasn't any stronger then he was and he kept me there with ease.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked.

"I do, I do believe you and it's making me scared." I sobbed, looking up at him through my blurry eyes. His face lit up, his eyes looked brighter and the end of his lips curled up slightly into a half grin.

He leaned foreword and pressed his lips to mine for the second time, still holding my hands above me. I began to go into over drive. I was hanging on logic's thread and this was my last chance for my head to win the battle against my heart. I tried like crazy to squirm free. I twisted my body under his and kicked my legs and used every muscle to work against his. I even smashed my lips together so he couldn't kiss them. But he kept trying. I became weaker with fatigue and he pressed both my wrists into his right hand and brought his left hand down to my face. He wiped away my drying tears and caressed my neck. And then the thread snapped. My heart had won.

I fully gave myself to his overwhelming power and let all my struggling fail. I opened my mouth and tried to press my lips onto his, despite his restraining me. As soon as he felt me kissing back, he released my wrists. I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He felt completely content with this, becoming more passionate and starting to move his hand to my side where he probably meant to keep himself balanced than anything else, and the other hand he left at my neck. His wet clothing stuck to my legs and his damp skin felt good rubbing mine. My heart matched the rhythm of his heaving chest. The weight of him on me was crushing but in some way, it felt comforting, almost protecting. But still, I wanted to save my breath so I tried to roll him over. He got the message because he grabbed my hips and rolled us both over so I was out from under him and now on top. I was back to placing my hands on his chest. I loved the sound of his hear beating and feeling his chest moving up and down. I broke away for a moment to breathe and then dove back in, this time I did the tongue work.

After we both ran out of breath fro a second time, I laid my head on his chest, getting a clearer sound of his beating heart. My head bobbed up and down as he breathed in and out.

I felt so comfortable here and I never wanted to move. It was like nothing could touch me, nothing. I felt so safe in his arms and against his chest.

My heart had conquered my mind and Zuko was the one who had severed that thread. Now Zuko and I were caught, tied up, in my heart's thread.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiding Zuko and I's secret was so much more complicated than I thought it would be. Every time Zuko returned my wondering gaze at him, I wanted to react and act out how he made me feel, but I could not. At night sometimes I would creep into his room and he would let me curl up to him, even though he would sometimes be asleep. The heat that radiated from his body was just thing that aided my better sleeps. For the first time since we came to the Air Temple, I had actually gotten some sleep. Of course I would leave before the others would get up. I was scared shitless that the others would for some reason walk into Zuko's room in the middle of night and see me in his arms. That's what happens to humans though, the moment you try to keep secrets, paranoia plagues our thoughts.

The good news was that even though paranoia was stalking me, the feeling of love and being loved was so much more overpowering. I is unlike anything else when you feel like you belong at such a deep level. I know it sounds cliché…but there's a reason that everybody says these clichés. Because its true and love keeps you in this state that your speechless about it and all that comes to your head is these descriptions that have been used a thousand times before, they're almost too shallow to describe love. I never thought that Zuko would be the one who I would need to desperately, but hell, no one else did either.

Aang's training continued, but this time, I did not hesitate or feel relentless to join them as 'the target holder'. There was only one time that I feared that Sokka knew something. That was was really funny because everyone was running around in there undergarments because I had to wash their clothes. I soaked them in the fountain and scrubbed out any filth and then with a couple of hand movements, the water was sucked out of the wet clothing and back in the fountain. I was bussy doing this when Sokka came up beside me watching me work.

"Hey, Sokka." I said cheerfully.

"Hey." He said sitting on the fountain's ledge. He pulled out his boomerang and began to fiddle with it and sharpening it.

"So, um…" He started. "It's a good thing you and Zuko don't fight anymore."

I stopped what I was doing and thought about what to say. I honestly thought he knew… But as soon as I gave him his clean clothes, he left content. After that, he said nothing more to me that made me question his knowledge about me and Zuko.

Today shown the sun, but a biting breeze cut through the air once in a while. I was watching Zuko and Aang practice fire bending. Aang looked pretty good, too. I guess Zuko was a good teacher. Toph's feet were healed except a small patch on the heel, but she could walk. She was actually chasing Momo who had snatched her headband.

I rose to my feet and headed for a sunnier spot. A sharp breeze picked up and I wrapped m arms around myself, trying to use my own body warmth to stop the chills. After fighting of the wind, I just decided to go back into the temple, safe within its stone walls that kept out wind. I walked into the main entrance looking around at the colossal pillars that held up the structure.

I heard quick footsteps patter on the stone floors behind me. I turned to see Zuko coming towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked him smiling.

"Aang took a time out. So I figured we could hang out for a while." He said turning corners at random trying to find sanctuary for us.

We came across a massive room. It was almost as big as the library, defiantly as tall, though. It was all stone and empty except a few windows that were far up.

"What do you think this room is?" I asked in wonder looking at its plainness.

"Probably an inside training room…" Zuko guessed.

We walked towards the back of the room, away from the door. We leaned against the wall, stilling holding hands casually, our shoulders touching.

"What do you think would happen if they found out?" I asked. Zuko knew exactly whom and what I was talking about.

"I don't know. Sokka might kick my ass." He said making me smile. It was true, Sokka would get mad at Zuko and attempt at hurting him, but it was so funny to imagining Sokka fighting Zuko.

"But we don't have to worry about that." He said squeezing my hand. I stepped out in front of him, facing him. I wrapped my hands around his waist.

I smiled up at him as he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I tightened my arms around him. I rose up onto the tip of my toes and planted my lips just below his jaw. And as I came back down on my feet, he quickly grabbed me and held me there, kissing me. I wanted to laugh.

We were so into each other that we didn't hear the door open.

"Katara?" A voice echoed out into the chamber.

I snapped my face away from his and looked behind me. There was the whole group, looking stunned. But something was wrong, they all looked stiff, like they had no control. And they were being lead by some unknown character.

I realized I was still holding Zuko and I quickly corrected myself and pushed him away.

"Katara?" Sokka said again looking at me disbelieved.

"I see we interrupted something." The unidentified man said.

"Who are you?" Zuko spoke first.

"I am Hamma's son, Leigh, her apprentice." He answered, bowing slightly.

My mind raced, trying to place the name Hamma…

"The blood bender…" I realized aloud. My heart skipped fifty beats. I had tried my hardest to forget her and what she had down to me, and it had worked until know.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled, trying to hide my fear.

"You." He answered. "You are the only other blood blender in the world besides my mother and me and you belong we us, fighting the Fire-nation."

"I can fight them fine, here, with my friends." I said.

"Right…because it worked so well last time." He scoffed. "Listen, you either join us or—"

I flung my hand in his direction, ready to take control over him as he had down to my friends.

"If you water/blood bend on me, I'll seriously injure your friends. They are very vulnerable right now. I could stop their blood flow and that very dangerous." He warned me. I lowered my hand.

"Hold up. Who is he?" Leigh said, almost frightened. His finger pointed to Zuko.

"Oh, him? He's…um—" I raked through possible lies that could be used to conceal Zuko's identy. But to my dismay, Zuko answered him before I could shut him up.

"I am, Zuko." He said confidently.

I prayed for the possibility that Leigh didn't know the imperials by name. Maybe he wouldn't figure out that he was the—

"Prince of the Fire-nation!" Leigh yelled. His voice echoed, making the room appear even larger.

I looked back at Zuko, horrified. He didn't know that Leigh would do anything to kill him because he was Fire-nation.

"So you lied? You said that you were fighting the Fire-nation, yet you and him, Prince Zuko, were just…KISSING?" His voice raised at the last part.

"He's not an enemy! He's helping us!" I tried to defend him. But Leigh's cold stare at Zuko didn't soften.

"It doesn't matter. If he's Fire-nation, he's bad." He growled.

I spun around to face Zuko.

"Why did you tell him that you were the Prince?" I whispered harshly. I was angry at him for being so stupid.

"I didn't— ah!" Zuko cut himself off as his body was slammed against the wall.

I turned bmy head back. My fear was confirmed. There was Leigh, his hand out in front of him like a puppet master, and Zuko was his puppet.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's happening?" Zuko growled, as he fell to his knees on the floor.

I ran over to him, kneeling in front of him. My hands placed on his shoulders.

"That guy is using his bending to control the blood that runs through you. He has complete control of your body!" I explained hurriedly.

"Can you stop it?" Zuko asked.

"I can try…" I sat back on my heels and closed my eyes. It had been a while since I had done this and I was nervous because it was so dangerous and I needed to focus. I took a deep breath in and I blocked out all the noise around me.

But before I even get to try to bloodbend, Zuko leapt forward and tackled me with full force. I gasped as my head slammed into the ground. A rippling pain echoed thorugh my head. Zuko was still on top of me when we stopped sliding backwards. His face was horrified and scared; something I had never seen in him.

"I swear to god, Zuko! You hurt Katara and I'll kill you!" Sokka threatened.

"Sokka, he can't help it! Leigh is making him do—" I couldn't finish because Zuko gripped my throat. I coughed, trying to breathe. I grasped his wrist trying to pull his hand away from my throat. But his grasp only became tighter. I squeezed my eyes shut. Tears dripped from the corner of my eyes. I wasn't crying…I was choking.

"I…can't…stop!" Zuko yelled in a panic. "Stop it!" He screamed looking at Leigh.

"I'm not the one killing her." Leigh mocked.

"God damn it! Let her go!" Zuko pleaded.

The pain was unbearable. I started to kick my legs trying to somehow escape his grasp. My lungs felt like they were going to explode. I didn't want to hurt Zuko, but how was I going to escape?

Then in one wave a moment, Zuko relaxed and let go, pushing himself off of me. I gasped for air. The sudden intake caused me to cough. I wrapped my hands around my neck. My eyes were still watering. I rolled over onto my belly and held myself on all fours. I sat down facing Zuko who was looking at me horrified. I tried to say something, but my throat was to soar and dry and all that game out was a cough.

"So you see. Either you come with me or your friend here kills you." Leigh explained.

Zuko wouldn't look at me, his face illustrated guilt. I just wanted to console him. I knew he wasn't the one hurting me. I didn't blame him.

I let Leigh's words sink in. I couldn't leave my friends. What about Sokka? I couldn't just leave him forever.

"I'm not leaving." I stated looking at the ground.

"I think you'll change your mind." Leigh retorted as he shrugged and lifted his hand again. Zuko screamed in defiance as Leigh gained full control again. Zuko drew his sword from its sheath that was tied to his waist.

My eyes widen as everything became a blur. Zuko attacked with his sword drawn over his head. I turned around, thrusting myself to my feet and just as the sword came down I jumped out of the way. I heard the metal clang against the stone. I faced Zuko with no intention of hurting him. I just needed to defend, not offend. I frantically looked around for a source of water. I looked out the high windows; the stormy day had been a blessing for it was now raining. I summoned a wave of water and slammed it into Zuko, knocking him back a couple of feet. I was so thankful that water was liquid and not solid.

"Katara just go with him. I don't want to hurt you!" Zuko screamed in furry.

"I'm not going." I said dowsing him in water and the freezing it. Zuko stood there, incased in ice, unmoving.

"Can you make this any stronger?" He asked me wanting to thicken the ice hold on him.

I bid more water to enter the room from the window. Before I could freeze another layer of ice around Zuko, he shattered it with his mere strength.

"Damn!" Zuko cursed.

He came at me with full speed and I had no time to get away. Zuko stabbed and swung the weapon at me, each time I dodged it by only a few inches. I stepped back as the sword swiped the air in front of me. With a swoop of my arms, water slammed into Zuko weapon wielding arm and knocked the sword from his grip.

"Tricky…" Leigh mused from the sidelines.

Zuko grabbed my clothing and pulled me to him. Our faces were almost touching. Zuko looked into my eyes with anger. But it wasn't towards me.

He drew me back and threw me against the wall. My back smashed into the wall. I screamed in pain as the momentum thrust my head back and caused my head to hit the stone surface for the second tie. I was sure I was bleeding.

I slid down the wall, limp. My head was spinning from the impact. I saw Zuko walk towards me and I felt him grab my shoulders and pull me up so I was standing. He folded his arm and slammed it into my chest, so the only part that made contact was from the wrist to the elbow. I coughed, the air rushing out of my lungs. He kept his arm there, holding me against the wall. He increased pressure until a burning pain was unleashed within in me.

"Stop, please! I'm crushing her!" Zuko yelled.

Leigh ignored him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Zuko whispered to me, trying to pull his arm off me. It was futile.

I had to think quick…I needed a breath or I was going to die at Zuko's hand and at Leigh's control.

I had an idea. I raised my hand as if to surrender. When Leigh saw this, he lowered his arm. Zuko eyes looked water, like he was holding back tears.

"Changed your mind yet?" Leigh questioned.

I was breathing hard. I needed this break. I had no intention of leaving this Air Temple with that creep. I just needed him to let go of Zuko and give me a breather, literally.

"Hold…on." I heaved with ever word. My head was still dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

I turned to Zuko. He was in a heap on the ground looking t his hands with guilt.

"Katara! Don't give in!" Toph held. I had almost forgotten they were there.

I walked to Zuko. He saw me and immediately stood up and took a step backward.

"Don't come near me, Katara, please!" He pleaded. I ignored him. I couldn't stay away from him. He hesitantly let me close the distance between us, though he looked like he would bolt in any second.

"Katara, you have to get away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the death of you. I can hardly bare just hurting you. I am demanding that you get the hell away from me."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left everyone…If I left you. I love you, Zuko." I whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leigh asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying good-bye." I lied. That answer seemed to shut Leigh up.

I rose myself up on my toes and for the second time that day, I kissed Zuko. But it was long or happy…it was more sincere and sad. I knew exactly where this situation was going…


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?" Leigh pushed. He was impatient.

I broke the gentle kiss with Zuko, looking up at him. He seemed distant as if he was trying his hardest to hide something, like an emotion. Perhaps he was scared…or sad, maybe even regretful…

"Did you change your mind?" Leigh yelled trying to get my attention. I turned slowly to stare at him. I looked at Aang…Sokka, the Duke… Toph… Haru… Each of their faces bore a question mark and sad wondering eyes. I wanted to so badly to hug them and just erase this whole situation…I wish we could go back to the first day we got here…

"Damn it, answer me!" Leigh threatened.

"For. The. Final. Time. I'm. Not. Going. With. You." I said each word separately so he understood me, clearly. There was no comfort in my voice…just venom.

"AGHHH! Don't you understand?" He shouted taking a step towards me. I felt Zuko do the same. "Hama, you, and me are the only ones in the universe that possesses so much power! We can literally control the Firenation…just like how I can control that pig of a Prince behind you."

"I didn't choose to learn this power!" I yelled, trying to top his volume. "Your mother practically forced me to learn it; If I didn't she was going to hurt Aang or Sokka!"

"I know. She told me all about it after I broke her out of prison." He smirked. "Why do you think I'm using the same tactic again? It worked the first time."

"You bastard!" I screamed. I took a step toward him, my full intentions were to smack him, but stopped myself before I could take another step. What good would that do? "You are abusing your power, you arrogant, pompous, jerk!"

"Watch your tongue!" He threatened again. He pointed an accusing finger at me. "I can end you right here right now."

I shut my mouth, taking the hint. But I kept my ground and my death stare.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good! You are coming with me or your _boyfriend_ will be the first to go, then if you still choose to stay, then I'll kill off each of your friends until you comply. Got it?" He spat.

Subconsciously, I had let tears roll down my face. These tears that sopped my cheeks were ones of many emotions. I was angry that this was so unfair. I was sad because I was lost. And I was torn because it was either sacrifice or my friends' blood on my hands. My heart was throbbing and I couldn't breathe. I wanted to faint and just leave this room.

"What's it gonna be?"

I didn't know what to say.

Zuko put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump. He bent down and whispered into my ear,

"Don't listen to him. Don't leave."

That didn't truly help me. It made me feel better for a second but then the thought of the consequences if I chose to stay and the dread drowned me again.

"Hey, _Prince_, I'd shut my mouth if I were you because you're in deep enough shit as it is. " He mocked his former title.

Zuko glared at him, a shallow growl rolled around in his throat.

Leigh took another step my way and then another and another. I wanted to run the other way but it was almost as if my mind was too preoccupied by worrying that it forgot how to move my legs.

"Back off." Zuko barked getting ready to step in front of me.

"You." He retorted, throwing his hand out and within seconds, Zuko was thrown against the far right wall. He hit the ground with a thud. I screamed out of sadness and anger. I lounged at Leigh, my face contorted into furry. I didn't here my screams, but I felt the air empty my lungs. I tackled Leigh. He was not expecting my outburst and he fell down. I landed beside him but before he could egain his awareness I threw myself on top of him, and began hitting him repeatedly, with each smack more anger fueled me. I was so preoccupied that I did not notice that because of my attack, Leigh had let his guard down and Aang and the others were now free and rushing towards us.

I felt hands grab me and tug me off Leigh.

"That's it!" Leigh bellowed, pushing me the rest of the way off him. I fell back into Sokka arms. And the next thing I knew, Leigh was on his feet, fire in his eyes. Time blended together. In a half a second everybody but Leigh and I were cleared out of the way. I stood dazed looking at Leigh. The rest of the group was plastered against the wall at Leigh's will.

Tears were still falling from my eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me…leave us alone?" I cried. It was down the begging. I had nothing for me.

"I am going to give you ONE last chance!" He screamed at me. "Same deal as before. Now chose."

I heard scream in protest as he lost control of his body. I tuned to see him running towards me and then everything slowed down and became clearer instead of blurring. I could see Zuko's face twisted into denial as he thrust one leg in front of the other. He bent down without stopping and scooped up the fallen sword. I looked up, as if the heavens could provide the answer. I started thinking about a way out of this situation. I could just avoid Zuko, attack Leigh, or just give in and go with him. And then I remembered that there was one solution I hadn't thought about yet. Ending myself.

"Katara! Move!" I heard Zuko shriek. I looked back down from the ceiling and time sped up, as if someone pressed fast-forward. Before I could think about moving, Zuko was directly in front of me our noses practically touching. I gasped as a painful chill rippled through my body. My eyes widened as I looked into Zuko's. Time slowed down again as I realized the sword e was carrying was not visible, buried in my flesh.

I didn't feel the blood soak my clothes, or the tears staingin my cheeks.

I didn't feel the pain engulf my body, or my legs give out beneath me.

I didn't feel myself collapse, the entire time keeping the gaze between me and Zuko, or myself sprawled on the cold stone floor.

I did however feel the cold, darkening feeling of regret and sadness.

I lost the sense of touch and I didn't feel Zuko fall beside me and wrap his arms around my waist and pull to him. My head rolled back, and my eyes closed. I didn't want to look into his eyes any longer. I was glad I couldn't feel his warm skin and his gentle touch. I just wished I couldn't hear him.

"No! Damn it! Why?" He yelled. I heard his heavy breaths as if he struggled with tears.

"Katara, why didn't you move?" He cried. I couldn't understand his words, but I understood the utter sorrow in his voice and the bitter sounds his sad words formed. The mere sound of his voice was all I could hear. I didn't know what anybody else was saying and I didn't want to. It was bad enough that I had to listen to his, it only made my heart crack even more. Soon it was going to explode inside my chest, shattering and causing the death of me.

"Katara!" He pleaded. And suddenly I wanted to feel his flesh on mine and I wanted to open my eyes and gaze at him again, and I wanted to embrace him back. But I still remained numb and my eyes were too heavy to lift open.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper. I tried to speak again, but what was I to say? _I'm sorry?_ What would that do? _I wish I had moved?_ Well, duh.

"Please…" Zuko stopped to take a choppy breath.

"Please…d-don't…speak…" I forced out of my dry mouth.

"Katara?" Zuko said, hope in his voice. That only made it worse. If he had his hope up, it would only make it worse when I – things don't end up happy.

"I need to get some bandages. I have to put you down so I can rip my sleeve off. Hold on, please, hold on."

As soon as he put me down, the pain took over. I screamed out in pure misery. My eyes shot open and instead of feeling Zuko's warm safe arms around me, I felt the cold hard ground. I lifted my 

hand that had been resting across my torso to my eyes and found blood dripping from my finger tips. I cried out again is realization.

"Katara! What's wrong?" Zuko yelled in terror.

I clenched my teeth together, biting my lip. The pain was so overwhelming. I dug my fingers into the soft flesh of m arm, trying to distract myself with a new pain.

Zuko hurriedly tore off his sleeve into an uneven strip of cloth. He carefully lifted my hips up so he could slip the cloth behind me and began to wrap it tightly around me. My lips were now bleeding as I tried not to scream out. Zuko then gently lifted me back up and into him. I grabbed onto his shirt that covered his chest, and gripped it as if to make it impossible for death to tear me away from him. I buried my face into his chest letting my tears soak his shirt.

"I wish I could take the pain upon myself." He whispered.

When I gained enough control to open my eyes slightly and pear over Zuko shoulder, I could see all my friends' faces looking down with forlorn faces at me. Leigh's face was not among them. I didn't know where he was, but he wasn't bothering us. He might have fled, thinking I was done for and his mission had failed.


End file.
